The Secret
by Nowa1
Summary: Obi-Wan being a prude saves Anakin. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

**19 October - Betaed by Kurleetop (she had sent me corrected version much earlier but I couldn't update it earlier)**

* * *

Obi-Wan palmed the door control to the dorm that he shared with Anakin and raised his brow when a demand for a code scrolled across the small screen. Ah, right, Anakin had mentioned something about needing more security and privacy. Obi-Wan scrolled through the messages in his comlink until he found the one with the code. He frowned at the long list of numbers and letters, sighed, and began to type in the code. Anakin had changed after the battle on Geonosis. Before, he had longed for missions, travels and wild adventures, now the Knight, though not completely free of the desire for adventure, was content to stay on Coruscant. He had even started to take lessons from Master Dalen Magalex. Something about hiding the presence of a non-sensitive companion from Force-users and such… That, while a bit strange and a seemingly unneeded skill against non-Force sensitive droids, got Obi-Wan's full approval. These were the first lessons that didn't concern fighting (or mechanic) skills that the younger Knight had taken without Obi-Wan's encouragement.  
He is maturing, Obi-Wan mused.  
Typing the code took him roughly two minutes. Finally, the door slid open and he walked in. "Anakin, are you in there?" This question didn't need an answer. He could sense the younger man's presence in the bedroom. "I appreciate the security and all, but the code has to be shortened," he said, taking his favorite mug out of the cupboard.  
"Anakin?" When again there was no response, Obi-Wan stopped making his tea and glanced at the closed door to Anakin's bedroom. "Anakin." He heard some soft rustling. Worried, he opened the door and walked into his Pada- …ex-Padawan's bedroom. He still had difficulty remembering that his hot-headed young companion had been Knighted.  
Anakin sat on his bed with messy hair and disheveled clothes, as though he had just gotten up. He also had strangely red lips, but Obi-Wan dismissed it as an illusion caused by the lighting. He shook his head with a smile. Anakin may be a Jedi Knight but some things will never change.  
"I was asleep. You woke me up," Anakin explained cautiously.  
"People should sleep at night," Obi-Wan commented with growing suspicion at the youngster's nervousness. What his dear Chosen One has done this time?  
"Yeah, I was just tired after the lesson with Master Magalex and…" Deciding that he would let it go this time, Obi-Wan asked in a bored tone, "Too tired to ready your robes for tomorrow's celebration?"  
"What cele-"Anakin appeared confused for a moment before his eyes widened. "Oh. OH! That celebration…"  
He is maturing and, maybe, someday, he will stop doing everything at the last minute, thought Obi-Wan.  
"I will help you," he approached the wardrobe but before he could open it Anakin's cry stopped him.  
The younger man jumped from the bed, almost falling because of the bed sheets wrapped around him, and blocked the door to the wardrobe.  
"No! I-I will do it myself… I'm not some child that needs-"  
"Nonsense! You'll probably forget about it the minute I leave you and besides, I need to control what you are going to wear. Remember last time?" Reminded Obi-Wan with dismay, "You dressed completely in black and looked like some menace, like a Sith! We Jedi have to use more natural colors, such as tan or brown.  
"I know. I will dress correctly. But I will do it alone-"Anakin looked completely panicked now.  
"You have some junk there, don't you?" Obi-Wan sighed, annoyed. It wouldn't be the first time he'd found old droid parts or datapad circuits in Anakin's room. And it also wouldn't be the first time if something were somehow illegal…  
"Yes! And it's a complete mess!" Obi-Wan frowned.  
"Then we have to clean it up! Move Anakin. Don't make a scene!" He was ready to force Anakin out of the way when he noticed the younger man's cheeks turn a bright shade of red.  
"No, please… It's not junk. …I… have porn…?"  
Obi-Wan froze, his cheeks reddening.  
"Oh…" he managed. That wasn't what he had expected. At all…  
"I know it's not good, and it's against the code and everything, but I will take care of it. Please let me do this alone, it's so embarrassing-" the flood of words made Obi-Wan uneasy.  
"Yes, of course," he coughed slightly. "Then I… I have some maters… at the senate." He didn't, of course, but it was an easy way out. Anakin took the chance readily.  
"Take your time, Master." In any other situation, Obi-Wan would have smiled and correct the younger man, since he was no longer his master, but as it was the Jedi Master only wanted to escape.  
When Obi-Wan exited, Anakin slid down, his head lightly hitting the wardrobe's door.  
"That was close," he breathed. The knock from behind him reminded him to get out of the way..  
The wardrobe door opened and Padme walked out, her face flushed and her hands on her hips. Her hair was wild and red lipstick was smeared all around her mouth-courtesy of her husband.  
"P*** junk, am I?" she asked with a fake anger. He grimaced in response, but couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from turning up into a smile, "From now on we're meeting only at my apartment," Padme said, even though she knew he wasn't listening to her- his gaze was firmly fixated on her lips.  
"Yhm..." he agreed.  
She was amused that, even in her current state of disorganization, she could do this to him. Would he agree to anything she said? She decided to test it. "Do you think we will have twins someday?"  
"Yhm…"  
"Is Palpatine a Sith Lord?"  
"Yhm…" She laughed, rolling her eyes at Anakin as he leaned in to kiss her.  
Surely Obi-Wan wouldn't enter so abruptly next time…

* * *

**BIG Thanks to Kurleetop for betaing and to Kate Skywalker for reviewing.**


End file.
